Luan Loud
Luan Loud is a main character in The Loud House and the 4th oldest of The Louds. She is into being a comedian and a prankster, on April Fools it goes into outright sociopath territory, still she is a nice girl. She also runs a Business known as Funny Business Inc which provides entertainment to kids and others. Where she has hired her siblings Lucy, Lynn, Leni, Lisa and Lincoln at points to assist her, although only Lincoln kept his position due to the other 4 screwing. Luan has also employed Bender and Rick as well after the events of TGTTA 2 to help when her family is busy. If the series continued, Luan would become a regular character and one of it's central cast Luan is very keen on performing having even a dream to be the youngest performer at Royal Woods, though her sister Lucy would eventually have that title, ironically it was Luan herself that taught her Best Friends: Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lucy, Bender, Rick Sanchez, Benny (Love Interest), Friends: Lincolin, Clyde, Ronnie Ann, Her Siblings, Lydia, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy, Finn, Marceline, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight, Discord, Amanda, Rick Sanchez, Steven Universe, Connie, StanFord, Star, Marco, Antauri, Mallow, Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr.Gus, Enemies: Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker, Toffee, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil, Flip, Tetherby, , Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher's Cult TGTTA 2 Lincolin and his sisters make friends with Lydia who was separated from her friends and they help her get back while being friends all through the journey. This get into a battle with Deathstroke who is after them and they manage to deal with him with help of Amanda and Stanford. Lincoln though does save Deathstroke from potentially falling, this comes back to help him later when Deathstroke spares him and his sisters from the spear's effects. He joins Bender, Skipper, Lydia, Rick, Twilight and Marcus afterwards and joins forces with Deathstroke to defeat Thawne Luan and her sisters wait for Lincoln and the others as Toffee nearly kills them. Luan asks about what nearly happened to Lincoln and he mentions that a triangle dorito with demon powers and Toffee nearly killed them and that they still need to stop Toffee from accomplishing his goals. Once everything is discussed with regards to the two, Luan joins her sisters Lola, Lynn and Luna in going to Mewni and learning more on Toffee which is cut a bit short by Toffee invading Mewni and she defends Mewni with deadly pranks. Once Moon is dead, she and the others mourn for Moon and she goes after the cult with her sisters and friends. Luan sneaks into the Cipher pyramid and uses her pranks to suprise Cipher's friends so she can find Bender and Skipper. Once the heroes use the spear, Luan gets there and Bender tells her things will be fine. Luan joins Bender and Lincoln on their vacation to Aruba Relationships Her Family Bender The Joker S1E26B_Two_miles_per_hour.png Luan in_western_wear.png S1E24B_Everything_crossed.png S1E24A_Luan_holding_black_rose.png S1E23B_Jester_Luan.png S1E23A_Youdisgusting.png S1E19A_Luan_checks_her_money.png S1E18B_I_was_on_an_egg_roll.png S1E18A_Luan_with_Cliff.png S1E18A_Luan_aims_a_dirty_diaper.png S1E18A_James_Bond_Reference.png S1E18A_Ilove_to_tell_him_.png S1E17A_Luan_blows_her_whoopee_cushion.png S1E11A_Activist_Luan.png S1E09B_Mr._Coconuts_angry_at_Luan.png S1E09B_I_bring_the_funny.png S1E09A_Luan_telling_Clyde_a_joke.png S1E08B_Lily_dressed_up_as_Mr._Coconuts2.png S1E04A_Luan_opens_a_door.png S1E02B_Comedy_Fort_Knox.png luan .png luan 1.jpg luan 2.jpg luan 3.jpg luan 4.jpg luan 5.jpg luan 6.jpg S2E01_Luan_1st_pun_of_Christmas.png S2E01_Luan_holds_Lori_back.png S2E01_Luans_12th_and_final_pun_of_Christmas.png S2E03B_Luan_reads_a_story_to_Lily.png S2E04A_Elevator_repair_huh.png S2E05B_Its_almost_enough_to_make_you_miss_Vanzilla.png S2E07A_Luan_holding_her_soulmate.png S2E09A_Get_it.png S2E09B_Lori_shows_Luan_the_stairs.png S2E11A_The_Joker.png S2E14A_Oops._Sorry_wrong_camera.png S2E14B_How_did_you_get_our_DNA_samples.png S2E14B_Lucy_and_Luan_playing_with_their_soulmates.png S2E16A_Luan_opens_the_door.png S2E16A_Luan_watching.png S2E17B_Mr._Coconuts_warped_face.png S2E19A_Luna_and_Luan_arrive_back.png S2E20A_Luan_Thumbs_Up.png S2E21A_Luan_announces_shes_giving_up_comedy.png S2E21A_Luan_saddened.png S2E24_Luan_laughing.png S2E25A_Luan_is_annoyed.png S2E25A_Luan_makes_a_balloon_animal.png S2E26B_BB_employee_cries.png S03E01_Clown_Act.png S03E01_Luan_telling_a_joke.png S03E01_That_spread_noxious_fumes.png S03E01_Well_that_was_a_wash.png S03E16A_Luan_with_hammer.png S03E17_Rubber_duckies.png S03E23A_Luan_on_trolley.png S03E23A_Luan_wants_to_go.png S03E23A_Lynnsanity_and_Luantics.png S3E02B_Linc_with_bowl_cut.png S3E02B_Luan_laughs_at_Myrtle's_joke.png S3E03B_Luan_thinks_about_stealing_Linolns_food.png S3E04B_And_shes_a_biter.png S3E05B_Ive_got_cameras_everywhere.png S3E05B_Luan_pedaling_home.png S3E05B_Luan_pointing_out_plan.png S3E05B_Very_sad_Luan.png S3E06B_First_part_of_line.png S3E07B_Toot-a-loo.png S3E08B_Are_you_done_with_the_TV_.png S3E08B_I_think_I_got_a_fever.png S3E08B_Luan_and_Lucy_going_over_notes.png S3E08B_Luan_brushing_Gary.png S3E08B_Luan_shocked.png S3E08B_Luan_telling_Jokes_in_a_Bus.png S3E08B_Youve_earned_this.png S3E10B_Luan_sliding_down.png S3E11B_Dont_Let_Anyone_Make_You_Number_Two.png S3E18A_Luan_compliments_drawing.png S3E22A_You_first_Luan.png S3E25A_Awed_Luan.png S3E25A_Bowing_Down.png S3E25A_Got_to_think_of_something....png S3E25A_It_just_a_kiss.png S3E25A_Luan_laying_on_her_Bed.png S3E25A_Luan_looks_at_Benny.png S3E25A_Luan_Signs_Up.png S3E25A_She_was_nervous.png S3E26_I_have_a_batter_idea.png S3E26_The_staff_sing_you_a_birthday_song.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Brunettes Category:Pranksters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Humans Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Mentally Insane Heroes Category:Biggest Enemies of The Joker Category:Characters from the The Loud House universe Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Sibling Category:Characters TheBrideKing is Neutral towards Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Funniest Characters Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Main Characters of Bender's Elseworld Story Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters in Bender's Elseworld Story Category:Singing Characters Category:Bender and his Group of Friends Category:Breakout Characters Category:Cute Characters